צרפת
ב'צרפת', אבודים ידועה כ''Lost, les disparus''. שמות הפרקים להלן שמות הפרקים בצרפתית (בסוגריים, תרגום חופשי באנגלית של הפרק מצרפתית) עונה 1 #Le Réveil, Première Partie ("The Wake-up, Part One") – #Le Réveil, Deuxième Partie ("The Wake-up, Part Two") – #Le Nouveau Départ ("The New Start") – #Les Pieds sur terre ("The Feet on The Ground") – #À la recherche du père ("Looking For The Father") – #Regard vers l'ouest ("Look to the West") – #Le Papillon de nuit – #Transfert d'identité ("Identity Transferance") – #Le Choix du soldat ("The Soldier's Choice") – #La Force du Destin ("Destiny's Power") – #Les Démons intérieurs ("Demons Within") – #L'Objet de tous les désirs (sort of "The Thing Everybody Wants") – #Le Cœur a ses raisons ("Heart Gets its Reasons") – #Au nom du fils ("On Behalf of the Son") – #À la dérive ("Adrift") – #Le Prix de la vengeance ("The Price of Revenge") – #Le Mur du silence ("The Wall of Silence") – #La Loi des nombres ("Numbers Law") – #Tombé du ciel ("Fallen From The Sky") – #Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ("In Sickness And In Health") – #Elle ou lui ("Her or Him") – #Éternelle fugitive ("Eternal Runaway") – #L'Exode, Première Partie ("The Exodus, Part One") – #L'Exode, Deuxième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Two") – #L'Exode, Troisième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Three") – עונה 2 #La Descente ("The Descent") – #Seuls au monde ("Alone in The World") – #108 Minutes ("108 Minutes") – #Le Mal-aimé (sort of "The One Which No One Likes") – #Retrouvés... ("Found Again...") – #Abandonnée – #Les Autres 48 Jours – #La Rencontre ("The Collision") – #Message personnel ("Personal Message") – #Le Psaume 23 – #En Territoire ennemi ("Into Hostile Territory") – #Le Baptême ("The Baptism") – #Conflits ("Conflicts") – #Un des Leurs – #Congés de maternité – #Toute la vérité – #Bloqué ! ("Blocked!") – #Dans son monde ("In His World") – #S.O.S – #Compagnon de déroute ("Ruin Companion") – (play on word with "route" road and "déroute" ruin) #Interrogations ("Interrogations") – #Ces quatre là ("These Four Ones") – #Vivre ensemble... ("Live Together...") – #... et mourir seul ("... And Die Alone") – עונה 3 #De l'autre côté ("On The Other Side") – #D'entre les morts ("From The Dead") – #Embuscade ("Ambush") – #Une histoire de cœur ("A love story") – (play on word : "histoire de cœur" means "love story" but "cœur" alone means "heart") #L'Heure du jugement ("The Judgment Hour") – #Coup d'état ("Coup d'etat") – #Loin de chez elle ("Far From Her Home") – #Impression de déjà-vu ("Deja-vu Feeling") – #Étranger parmi eux ("Stranger Among Them") – #Chance et malchance ("Luck and Bad Luck") – #Tapez 77 ("Type 77") – #La Voie des airs ("The Air Track") – #Sans Retour ("Without Return") – #Jusque dans la tombe ("To The Grave") – #Meilleurs Ennemies ("Best Enemies") – #Une des nôtres – #L'Effet papillon ("The Butterfly Effect") – #Histoire de femmes ("Women story") – #Mon père cet escroc ("My Father, This Con Man") – #L'Homme de l'ombre ("The Shadow Man") – #Meilleurs moments ("Best Moments") – #Là où tout commence... ("Where Everything Begins...") – #...et tout finit ("...And Everything Ends") – עונה 4 #Le début de la fin – #Enfin les secours ? ("Rescue, finally?") – #Liste noire ("Blacklist") – #Mères ennemies ("Enemy mothers") – #Perdu dans le temps ("Lost in time") – #L'autre femme – #Le choix du pardon ("The Choice of Forgiveness") - #Seconde chance ("Second Chance") - #De nouvelles règles ("New Rules") - #Une part de soi ("A Part of Self") - #Le Messager ("The Messenger") - #Ceux qui restent (1/3) ("The Ones that Stay") - #Ceux qui restent (2/3) - #Ceux qui restent (3/3) - עונה 5 #Le Jour où l'île s’est Déplacée (The Day when the island has moved) – en:France קטגוריה:רשימת מדינות